Twilight of Times
by Tiny5th
Summary: Revenge story in which a boy loses his family to the empire they served
1. Prologue Chapter 1

Prologue 

Imagine a planet, this planet goes by the name Zi, and in it there is a continent named Europa, and in the north there is a small town, and at the centre of it is a research centre for the Guylos empire in creating experimental Zoids and everyone is happy. I say everyone, but that wouldn't be quite accurate, because one person, emperor Prozen is very, very angry, for after resurrecting the great death saurer he came to see how the research was doing, and the reason for his anger was that it was missing, and the scientist working on it had disappeared.

Chapter 1 

October 15th ZAC-2099

It was a normal day in the desert, except for one thing, two people were fleeing, a scientist and a 15 year old platinum-haired boy. A sleeper was chasing them, its ancient AI program telling it to chase them, it didn't know why, but it knew it _had_ to.

As they fled they weaved in-between the rocks to try and evade it as its mechanical legs thudded along behind them in the sand. Whenever it met an obstacle, it didn't need to go round it, it just raised its claws in front of its empty cockpit and smashed right through them, raining down rubble in its prey.

They reached a shallow cliff and leapt down, the platinum-haired boy landed in the hot sand, ''surely it couldn't climb down the cliff?'' He was partially right, when the sleeper reached the edge of the cliff it stopped for a moment as if it were trying to think with its primitive program, it stepped backwards and then with a great lurch it leapt forwards. Time seemed to slow, he realised as this great mechanical beast soared over them, ''this things not going to stop until it gets us, we can run all we like, but its not going to stop!'' Then it landed, skidding round to face them and sending a flurry of sand everywhere.

The sleeper stood before them, its wide girth blocking their forward escape, and its claws encircling them, they were trapped. It raised its tail, prone to strike, and then it lunged forward its tail narrowly missing him and hitting the rock wall behind. As the sleeper drew back to strike again he realised, right before it struck it raised its claws, so as it lunged forward again he was ready, and he dived under the claw, he tuned back and saw that this time it had struck at his father, and he was pinned against the rock wall.

This sleeper, the Guysack, had plunged its tail mounted gun barrel right through his torso and into the wall. He ran away as fast as he could but as he looked over his shoulder he saw it hadn't moved to pursue him, it was waiting for something, and he knew what. _He _would be coming, for Prozen wanted to collect the files personally to make sure none would get their hands on the research data.

His father had worked on it for the empire and when he realised what would happen if it were used in war he stole all of the research and fled. The Guysack didn't know this but his father had taught him everything he knew, including what was contained in the files, the research on how to make a Zoid adaptable to combat situations, but _he_ would know. The platinum-haired Lloyd Rache was never seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2 

June 7th ZAC-2101

Leos Klein is a former member of the Guylos Empire's Molga corps and was one of the most skilled pilots and of the highest rank, after newer Zoids were developed he decided to leave and sell his skills as a mercenary. He was currently guarding a Republican outpost. With nothing to do he sat down and turned on the TV.

''In latest news the Empires newest Zoid has been unveiled in an attack, the latest model in the liger line, developed by scientists in the north, has the ability to adapt to battle situations and today was witnessed attacking a republic patrol which included the only current service model of the Command Wolf Urban Combat, dubbed Juggernaut, and was so badly damaged it had to be abandoned, but strangely, when they came to salvage it the wreckage had disappeared.'' Leos poured himself some coffee, about to watch the other headlines when the alarm went off.

He let out a large sigh ''ah, well no rest for the wicked.'' Tearing down the corridor he went outside to where his Scythe Molga was waiting. Activating his radar he saw that the empire had sent a force of nine Rev Raptors to conduct an attack on the outpost. ''Hm, now these are odds I like!'' After leaving the Empire Leos had heavily modified his Molga, adding more weaponry all over it and giving it some much needed melee weapons in the form of scythes on the tail, which is where its name was derived from.

The instant they came within range he began laying down submission fire on the centre of the group with the 12mm machine guns and 90mm assault guns meaning they were pinned down while e picked them off with the dual 88mm guns. His hail of bullets ceased, that was over half of the unit lying in scrap already. One of the Raptors had snuck round behind him to try and take him by surprise thinking it would be lightly armoured at the rear, he was wrong, as he charged Leos switched to the rear targeting camera and aimed the third 99mm assault gun. One pull of the trigger later the point-blank shot had shattered its head.

Almost instinctively he hit the button to open the abdomen canopy, and just as he did another approached from the side. Once again the camera was switched, and swinging the guns round he shot the Raptors legs out from under it. He did a quick count of the wrecks ''1.... 2.... 3............only eight'' he scoured the battlefield and spotted the final one, standing in the distance observing the battle, evidently the leader of the attacks Zoid because it was the only one equipped with a Pilebunker unit. He knew the odds, there was every chance that the spear would get him before he got anywhere near, but as we already know, Leos was the kind of person who liked these odds.

He urged his Molga forward, activating the boosters and reaching top speed.

The raptor was ready, preparing its spear.

Leos was getting closer every second.

The raptor began running forwards, first steadily, then at breakneck pace.

They met; just dodging the spear Leos hit the brakes, activating the skid steering he installed along with the new wheels. The tail was whipped round in a scythe-like motion.

The raptor stumbled; attempting to strike again it slumped to the ground, both feet severed at the ankle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

February 9th ZAC-2102

Penance stood in the hangar, looking up at his new Zoid, almost in awe at his own craftsmanship. A sort of half-smirk came across his face,

''This will do, yes, this will do nicely''.

He was quite tall, well over 6 feet, and wore white jeans and vest, and a black trench coat. Two gold belts hung loosely around his waist, the first with a samurai sword attached, and the second a holster, within which a revolver was comfortably seated.

Almost nothing was known about him, even Bit, an old acquaintance of his who helped him get started up in the ways of scrap salvaging, didn't know his name. There was only one fact known about him, he had a vendetta against someone in the empire, he wanted revenge for something big that went down in his past, and no one who knows him would be stupid enough to prevent him from collecting.

The Zoid stood there in all its glory, painted black and white with gold highlights, the designation Zi-024 emblazoned in red on the armour plate on the back of the neck, this reminded him of when he first came across the Zoid...

_A wasteland somewhere on the continent of Europa ZAC-2100_

_Penance had heard that a highly skilled mercenary had acquired a new Zoid, now piloting a lightning Saix, it meant his old Zoid was an opportunity for acquisition of the Zoid for himself, along with its battle experience it had. It had been given to the republic when he got the Saix and it had been issued another pilot straight away, entering a battle with the empire and not leaving the battlefield, leaving the spoils for anyone to ''find''._

_He picked his way through the battlefield, several Zoids he'd never seen before littered the ground, he came across what resembled a shield liger, but it had a larger mane and a pair of blades, half of its face missing, ''what could be the cause of this?'' walking past more defeated Zoids his question was answered, over the rise behind the liger was, a great titan of an empirical Zoid lay there, the ligers face still in its jaws._

_Surely the Deathsaurer was destroyed in the events last year? But here it was, right there in front of him, but in bad shape. It was covered In bullet holes and charred from head to foot, it appeared dead, but as he approached the eyes flickered to life and glared right at him, some way, somehow, the core had survived the bombardment. He climbed atop its demolished body and saw a shocking sight, defeated republican Zoids were mounded up around it, and it had definitely been upgraded. He drew his sword, and with one deft movement the point was aimed at a gap in the armour, no matter what, he would finish what the Helic troops had started, he had to stop it from leaving the battlefield._

_Throwing his weight behind the handle he plunged the sword through the thin metal, up to the hilt. There was a roar of pain, accompanied by the clang of the ligers wreckage hitting the floor, its eyes flickered again, looking helpless, and then penance twisted the sword, expelling the source of life it had pierced. All resemblance of the ligers face was lost as the Saurer's head hit the ground, crushing the wreckage. Sheathing his sword he surveyed the battlefield, it wasn't a pretty sight, Zoid bodies littered the ground everywhere, and he noticed most of them where republic, the only surviving, but heavily damaged Zoids were startled, and were doing their best to flee, but his heart sank, the Zoid he was looking for was not amongst them, it was lying in a crater lifeless..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_As Penance climbed down he was faced with two colossal cannons, in a similar condition to the Deathsaurer, which meant only one thing, looking back at the Zoid his worst fears were confirmed, this Zoid wasn't a Deathsaurer, it was almost an evolution of it, both of them sharing many common traits, but this Zoid had many upgrades and modifications, the main one being a weapons mount on the back, where the two cannons had rested, but now it was buckled and damaged, and where his footprints had disturbed the carbon particles it was sporting a purple paint job, he guessed it was painted black also, but it was impossible to discern between it and the charring. Looking at this new threat he realised just how hard it would be to get to the capitol with these in mass production._

_He returned to the task at hand, walking over to the wreckage to see the damage, upon inspection, the prospect looked good, the Zoid had been stripped of all weapons and armour, but the actual damage was nothing a few sheets of metal and some spare parts couldn't fix. Finding the emergency canopy lever he pulled it, the canopy opened smoothly, but that meant nothing, power could still reside in the Zoid for some time after the Zoid core dies. He climbed into the cockpit to see the prospect, and it was the worst, none of the controls or consoles were responsive, he punched the console in anger._

_Inspecting his knuckles they were bloody, he'd have to add a new console to his repair parts list, removing glass shards from his hand he saw something, was that a flicker on the panel? There was still no response from any of the other consoles, he tried the controls, and everything suddenly lit up, filling the cockpit with light, the Zoid growled as it awoke from its slumber, and stood up as if to stretch its legs. Penance piloted it out of the battlefield, the joints groaning a few times as they loosened, reaching the edge he loaded it onto the stealth cargo._

_There was a flash as this giant vehicle reflected the light and then it was gone, with not a trace left, at least to most people, but someone with a keen eye in the are at the time would see ripples in the light, not dissimilar to petrol fumes, as something silently hovered away._

He'd come a long way since then, but there was till further to go, and then the empire would feel the pain for what they did. His Zoid lowered its head, and he hoisted himself into the cockpit, the canopy closing over him, and the Liger Wolf out onto the open ground, Penance's platinum hair glinting in the sun.


End file.
